Art and Dragons
by helpthehorriblelovethelonely
Summary: Harry Potter leaves England after the final battle, and becomes an artist living in the heart of New York. What happens when he meets a familiar blonde slytherin at a fashion show hosted in the art gallery he owns? warning: light mentions of abuse, light swearing, slash


"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Memories/flashbacks_

 **Reading**

Harry Potter walked down the sidewalk of New York, humming softly as he made his way home. When he got to his apartment he took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of paint and art supplies that filled his nose as he walked through the halls.

He stopped and looked at himself in the hall mirror, smiling sadly at himself. He was no longer skinny as a rail from being underfed as a child, he know was lean and very toned, no longer showing off ribs if he took his shirt off. He had grown his hair out to his waist, and it was tied back in a loose ponytail at the moment. He no longer wore glasses, having his eye sight fixed with the help of a wizard optometrist as soon as he got in the states. His eyes shone more now, they where as green as spring grass and sparkled with life that was never there before. He took off the coat he was wearing and placed it on the coat rack in the Hall, before he headed back into the living room. Harry sat down on his couch and smiled as Hedwig brought him the Daily Prophet, he petted her softly and gave her a treat for her troubles, before properly looking at the paper, he groaned loudly at the title.

" **8 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BOY-WHO-LIVED DISSAPEARANCE"**

Hedwig hooted at him in sympathy, before flying up to her perch. Harry sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, memories of him leaving coming to the forefront of his mind.

 _Harry stood on the grounds of Hogwarts, his whole body shaking. It was a week after the final battle, and he still couldn't bear to look at anybody, or himself. He watched as the sun rose up over the horizon, tears running down his face._

 _They had lost so much in the battle, so many wonderful people. Ron, Collin, Percy, Sirius, Remus, and so many more people that should have been able to live long lives. It was only a week after the battle, and already people where starting to distance themselves from him. He understood, they where grieving, and he was the reason they were dead, after all._

 _He was the only person on the damaged grounds of the school he had called a home for the last 7 years, he faintly heard some of the survivors start to wake up and walk around Hogwarts, but he didn't care. What was the point? He was alone, he had nobody anymore, who would want to be around the man who ended up killing every person that became close to him. His eyes started filling with tears, and before he knew what was happening, he was sobbing. He was crying, sobbing for the first time sense his childhood when he was told "freaks don't cry". But here he was, crying, he cried over the dead, the living, the ones who wished they were a part of the first category. He cried for himself, all the emotions he had pent up over his lifetime._

 _He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted out, he wanted out of this never ending cycle of pain, he wanted away from the reporters that hounded him every minute they where awake, he wanted away from the families of the people he inadvertently killed, he wanted away, he wanted to start over._

 _He could feel his magic swirling around him as he sobbed, as he broke down for the first time, in ever. He let his magic comfort him, he let his pain wash over him, and he let himself feel. He didn't hear the person calling his name from beyond his magic cocoon, he didn't hear the screams from those now coming out of the castle, and he_ couldn't _hear them._

 _With his emotions controlling him, he apparated away, to one of the houses he had received in his inheritance, it was a small cottage in Swiss alps, and the scenery and cold calmed him._

 _Over the next few months Harry allowed himself to learn what he liked, what he was interested in, what he was good at, other than defeating evil wizards. He discovered he loved art, and from that point forward he put everything into his art, all his pent up emotions and frustrations that he didn't know how to express any other way. He put everything into it, and for once in his life, he realized that you don't have to hate living._

And here Harry Potter was today, 26 and living in a beautiful apartment above the art gallery he owned on the corner of fifth and Sixth Avenue. His apartment wasn't just an apartment; it was a pent house like place that had 3 bedrooms and just as many bathrooms. It was beautifully decorated in cool grays, dark greens, and comforting creams. He was using the master bedroom as his studio, where he did all of his artwork, and spent most of his time. His Gallery was named "Magic Arts", and he loved it. He loved the interaction he had with customers, critics, and the people who booked out his Gallery for events.

But now, he was sitting on his couch with a swelling headache, groaning at the articles of the daily prophet that seemed to never cease writing about him. While Harry hadn't completely disappeared from the magical world, he definitely didn't associate with it as much as he once had, and ESPECIALLY not the English wizarding world. Harry quite liked New York, and it had a bustling magical city right at the heart that he could walk to from his apartment. He only ever went there if he needed something for potions he couldn't find in the muggle world. He had been living In New York for 6 years now, and he has adapted quite well, in the muggle and wizarding community. His English accent was very light now, and nobody in the states recognized him as the boy-who-lived. No, they recognized him as the amazing artist that was very polite to everybody. Which he proffered.

"Why can't they stop talking about me? I mean for fucks sake it's been EIGHT YEARS, get over yourself already!" Harry sighed as he got up, Hedwig hooted softly at him and gave him look of pity. He smiled at her and pet her again before going to his studio to get some painting in.

Harry jumped out of his reverie as an alarm went off in his head, He had forgotten that there was going to be a fashion studio in his gallery today for an event, showing off new styles and trends they wished to start. He looked down at himself, smiling at his messy smock and painters jeans he always wore when he painted, but he laughed as he saw all the paint on his hands ands arms. 'guess I have to go shower before the party, sometimes I wish I didn't have to go to those things, but alas, the folly of being the owner' he thought to himself amusedly before going to get in the shower.

When Harry stepped down from the last step of his apartment stairs into the gallery down below, he heard only a few people inside, it being pretty early. He was wearing a Slytherin green silk dress shirt, a black blazer with silver embellishments, and dress pants that where as black as black could get. He fixed his cuff links as he walked into the room, smiling politely at the guests.

The owner of the fashion house came up to him pleasantly,

"Mr. Potter! It's so nice to see you! I wish you could have made it to our last gathering; it's always nice to have you there! I'm so glad you could make it to see this one,"

The tall man greeted with a smile. The man wasn't old, maybe in his late 40's, but he had salt and pepper hair that sat fluidly atop his head, he was at least a foot taller than Harry, probably around 6' 4" if he had to guess. Harry smiled at his old friend, ever sense Harry moved to the states, Mr. Forrest has been one of his clients, always commissioning paintings from him.

"Michael! Cut the formalities! It's so good to see you too, I tried to make it to the last party, but I couldn't make it unfortunately, Paris is a long way from here," he laughed graciously, shaking Michaels hand before walking around to mingle with the other guests.

A couple hours had passed before the designs started to be shown off to the guests, Harry enjoyed all of the designs immensely, and finding a few _odd_ ones that he could chuckle at. Halfway through the Party Michael stood up and clinked his glass.

"Attention! I would like you all too please turn this way, as my prodigy is about to show off his designs. This young man has worked hard to get where he is today, and I am proud to announce that he will be the new second in command! Everybody please welcome, Draco Malfoy!"

Harry was drinking from his champagne when he heard the familiar name, and he almost choked on the bubbly liquid when he saw the blonde in question step up to Michael with a smile.

'Well, he looks… different.' Harry thought as he gazed upon the blonde he hadn't seen sense the Battle of Hogwarts.

 _Draco Malfoy had fought next to Harry and the Order of the Phoenix in the war, turning out to be a spy for the light. He fought hard against the death eaters, his father included, and was one of the best allies that the light had had. Harry looked back at the blonde boy as he sat in the great hall of Hogwarts, covered in blood and grime as he walked around lifeless. Then suddenly he perked up, and started running to the other side of the Hall, hugging his mother so tightly Harry wasn't sure she could breathe. Harry felt his heart clench at the moment, before leaving the Great Hall all together._

But Draco wasn't the small boy Harry remembered from school, he had grown several inches in height, and His hair swept along his shoulder blades. His gray eyes were more of a silver now, and his lips where turned up into a broad smile. 'He's gorgeous' his mind supplied for him, and he sighed at the small voice inside his head. Throughout the last 8 Years that Harry spent finding himself, a good portion of it was spent coming to terms with the fact that he was gay, and was in love with the blonde he thought he had hated. Growing up his relatives always told him he was a worthless freak, and as he got older they called him a faggot. Harry didn't understand it too much at the time, but now he did. He had to teach himself that things the Dursley's said weren't true, and that being gay is worse than being a demon, was one of those things he had to correct himself on.

Harry watched as the models walked across the stage, showcasing the Designs that Draco had made for the fall collection. Harry watched and found that he liked Draco's designs the most out of all the other designers,

'I suppose that's why he is now second in command' He thought to himself as he continued to walk around and mingle. It wasn't another 45 minutes when he heard "Mr. Potter!" being called from the over exuberant Michael Forrest. Harry chuckled and turned around, but his laugh faltered a bit as he was face to face with Michael, his hand on the shoulder of Draco Malfoy. Harry took a calming breath, before smiling at the two. He could see Draco eyeing him up, and he could practically hear the gears turning in the blonde man's head.

"Michael, we have been friends for years, you can call me Harry, and Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding his hand out to the blonde. Draco looked down at the hand and then back up at Harry, before he smirked a little and shook the raven haired man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter," Draco responded. Harry could feel his heart beat speed up a little bit, but he forced down his feelings and smiled at him, taking his hand back, "I quite enjoyed your designs, they were my favorite out of the whole show." Harry grinned, but before Draco could reply Michael started talking.

"The gallery is beautiful tonight Harry, I adore the fairy light wall, it brings a lovely ambiance into the space," he said happily, looking around the white room. Harry smiled "I put the lights up a few months ago; if you weren't too busy to visit me then you would have seen! You've missed a lot of amazing work that has come through the last few months!" Harry lightly teased, "I know, I know, I should visit more often, but I was in Paris, visiting my family" Michael smiled and Harry smiled back, but Draco cut them off, looking slightly confused.

"Wait… Why IS Mr. Potter here tonight?" he asked, Michael shook his head a little bit, laughing at the blonde gently. "Harry owns this gallery, it's usually not this empty, but Harry generously moved the amazing artwork aside for our party tonight," he said easily. Harry blushed a little bit, and nodded "It is true, Mr. Malfoy, I have owned and managed 'Magic Arts' for the last 6 years. Our 6 year anniversary is actually tomorrow," Harry puffed up proudly, the passion he had for his gallery showing in his eyes.

The three men barely noticed as the rest of the guests started leaving, the show having ended not long before they started talking. They continued talking for a while, and when Harry looked up and noticed the rest of the gallery deserted, he sighed in relief. He went and turned his sign to 'closed' and locked the doors. "Would you two like to accompany me in my sitting room for drinks? It would be a lot more comfortable than in here," he smiled. Michael replied for both him and Draco, "of course Harry!" and he smiled as harry snapped his fingers the mess from the party cleaning up instantly.

Draco gaped at him, and Michael laughed at his expression. Harry smiled, "wandless magic, nothing major" he chuckled as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, the two other men following. "Nothing major, he says. Most wizards can only do small amounts of wandless magic, and Harry can do it all day long." Michael scoffed, and Draco gaped more "for fucks sake potter, what have you been doing the last 8 years?" he blurted out, Harry stiffened, but he did not answer, leading them into his home.

"Tina!" Harry called out after Draco and Michael got comfortable on the couch. A Small house elf popped in front of him "yes, Harry?" she asked pleasantly. Harry smiled pleasantly, considering the little house elf his friend the last few years. "Please get Michael the strongest coffee we have available," he said and then looked up at Draco, clearly asking what he wanted without words. When Draco didn't respond harry sighed and turned back to Tina "and please get Mr. Malfoy a coffee as well, 2 creams and 3 sugars, please." He told the house elf, remembering the blondes coffee order from when they were still in school.

Harry sat down in the arm chair, removing his shoes as he did so, before sitting Indian style on the furniture. Tina popped back in and handed each man his drinks, she handed Harry a white hot chocolate with a wink, and Harry grinned. "Thank you Tina," she waved away his thanks, and popped away. The three men talked for a while, until Michael got a call from his wife, once he hung up he turned to the two 26 year olds, "my apologies gentlemen, but the misses wants me home," he smiled, saying goodbye to the two.

Once he was gone Harry sighed, turning back to Draco who had an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Harry chuckled; he ran his hand through his now loose hair, tucking some behind his ear.

"Boy was it a surprise to see you here tonight," he nervously said to the blonde, Draco's eye brow just rose higher, and Harry looked down at his lap, fiddling with his clothes.

"All right, I guess we should start at the beginning."

"That would be appreciated," Draco responded, his voice much more gentle than normal. Harry glanced up at him but quickly looked back down.

"When I was a child I lived with my aunt and uncle, and they hated me. They would starve me and beat me, because I was magical. My child hood wasn't fun, but that's not all that important to my story.

"When I came to the wizarding world, I thought maybe I would be able to be normal for once, instead of a freak. But the first time I went to diagon alley with Hagrid, I was bombarded by people, wanting to shake my hand and get my autographs. I didn't know I was famous, hell I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and told me. But as I grew up, I kept hoping that I would get to be normal one day. But that day never came, I almost died at least once a year, and everybody flip-flopped between hating me, and loving me. It was nauseating.

"The final Battle came and went, and suddenly everything just kind of… stopped. Everybody I thought were my friends… my family… they separated themselves from me. They were grieving, and wanted to distance themselves from the person who killed those who they were grieving over. I heard Hermione and Ginny talking about it one night a couple days after the battle. They wanted nothing to do with me. Nobody wanted anything to do with me, I had no one. For once I thought that I wouldn't be alone, but I was fooled again.

"It was about a week after the battle, and I was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, I watched the sun come over the horizon, I watched as the night turned into day as if nothing in the world was wrong. As if there was no hatred and war destroying the world and killing innocent people. I started to cry, I cried and I cried and I let my emotions take over. I wanted out; I wanted to just finally be normal. I let my magic come out, and it protected me while I broke down. It apparated me to my favorite house I had inherited from my family, and I stayed there for about a year. I spent that time learning about myself, coming to terms with things I hadn't had time to come to terms with previously. I grieved for the dead, I celebrated for the living, and I gave myself time to actually get to know myself. I found my love for art, came to terms with death, convinced myself I wasn't a freak, came to terms with being gay, I read more books, I took more hikes, I realized that you don't have to hate living.

"After the year in Switzerland, I started traveling around the world. I went everywhere from Alaska to Australia, until finally I came to New York. I fell in love with the city, and the United States in general. I found a home in New York that I hadn't felt sense I was at Hogwarts during my first year. I opened up my Gallery downstairs and bought the apartment above it. Nobody here knew who I was, they didn't judge me based on the stupid title of the boy-who-lived, they didn't know I was supposed to be famous, they didn't know or care about who I was, and for once, I finally felt normal.

"It's been 6 years, and I've made a name for myself, but it was different from the fame of England. People started knowing me based on attributes of my personality and my work. They didn't know me as a murderer or a savior; they know me as the quiet artist. I love my life now, I'm happy, I've made friends, I get to do what I love as a career, and while I'm a bit lonely, I wouldn't trade any of this for the world."

By the end of his speech he was looking Draco in the eyes, and the blonde looked stunned. After a minute of silence Draco smiled, causing Harry to smile as well. "I am glad you are Happy, it's nice to see a genuine smile on your face, and I don't think I've seen you with one sense first year."

Harry's smile grew, relaxing into his armchair. "What have you been up to the last 8 years? Other than becoming an amazing fashion designer," he asked, humming softly, Draco chuckled

"Nothing much, I went back to Hogwarts to continue my education, then with some support from my mother I started apprenticing at different fashion houses. A started apprenticing with Michael about 4 years ago, and he's taken me under his wing, 2 years ago I actually started working for him, and somehow made my way up the ladder to second in command" he beamed proudly.

"You definitely deserve the title," Harry smiled.

The two men continued to talk, catching up on each other's lives and forming a friendship after all these years.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

ONE YEAR LATER

Harry sat in his studio, working on a painting for one of his clients when he heard the doorbell ring. "Come in!" he called, waving his hand for the door to open. Draco came in and popped his head into the messy room. "hey Har'!" he called, walking up to him. Harry turned around and smiled at his best friend, "Hey dray! How's work going?" he asked, accepting the lunch that Draco brought for them.

The two talked for a while, telling each other about their days. They lapsed into comfortable silence when suddenly Draco spoke up.

"Hey Harry…?" he asked a little nervously, Harry looked up from his food. "Yes Draco?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"so… we've been friends for a while now, and this past year has been great and I'm so glad I got to meet you again and get to know you and become your friend and I know we didn't get along too much when we were kids but we do now and things are different and were not in England or at Hogwarts and were older and," Harry cut off the rambling blonde,

"Draco, you're babbling, just spit it out already," he said gently, laughing a little.

Draco took a deep breath and rushed out "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldconsiderbeingmyboyfriend?"

Harry blinked a couple times, trying to decipher the jumble of words Draco had just spit at him. When it sank it, Harry's eyes widened, jumping up and tackling the blonde in a hug. Draco hit the floor with an 'oomph' before smiling down at harry who was saying "yes yes yes yes yes finally!" into his neck. Draco hugged him back hard, burying his nose in the silky raven locks.

They stayed on the floor like that for a little while, before Harry finally got up with a blush. Draco followed him up and gently pulled him into his arms. Harry's blush intensified, looking down at the floor in front of him, Draco chuckled and softly pushed Harry's head up so they could look each other in the eyes, the blonde leaned in slowly, giving Harry time to move away if he wanted to, but Harry met him in the middle, their lips brushing together in a soft, promising kiss.

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together, just basking in each other's presence. They only pulled away when Hedwig started tapping at the window, the newspaper in her beak. Harry chuckled and went to the window, opening it for his lovely owl; she dropped the paper in his hands, nuzzling his cheek before going to her perch for a nap. Harry looked down at the Dailey Prophet and groaned, loudly.

" **9 YEARS AFTER HIS DISSAPEARANCE, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED SPOTTED IN MUGGLE AMERICA"**

The headline was above a picture, the picture was of Harry walking down the street with Draco into his gallery, the two talking animatedly, the caption read " **Harry Potter walking into a Muggle Art gallery with unidentified male"**

Draco read the paper over his new lovers shoulder; he laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pulling him close to his chest. "Why can't they leave me alone?" Harry groaned, putting his face in his hands. Draco chuckled again and nuzzled his neck,

"I don't know love, but I don't think it's going to happen any time soon, especially now they've spotted you here,"

Harry sighed, turning in Draco's arms, "It's okay, as long as I have you, I can take whatever they throw at me," he said softly, tucking himself under Draco's chin, the blonde smiled, holding the raven haired man closer.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

It was a month after the Prophet had reported Harry was in the states, Harry Hadn't really left the house, and whenever he did he always cast a glamour spell on himself. He noticed a lot more English people frequenting his gallery, and he could tell by the magical signatures that it was fans trying to catch a glimpse of him. Draco came over every night, and the two ate dinner together and cuddled on the couch before Draco had to go home.

Harry was sitting in the living room, taking a break from the drawing he was currently working on, he was grabbing a snack and was about to go back into his studio when he heard a knock on the front door. Harry's eyebrows furrowed together, Draco didn't normally knock, and he usually just walked on in.

He opened the door a little cautiously "hello…?" he asked, poking his head out. Standing in front of him was a woman with long bushy brown hair, she hadn't noticed him yet, but it didn't take him more than a second to recognize the woman as Hermione Granger. He stiffened, putting a mask over his face.

"excuse me sir, I was told by the lady working in your gallery that you are the owner of it, I was wondering if you had seen this man," she handed him 2 pictures of himself, one from right before the final battle, and the other from the prophet. He glared at the paper before looking back up at Hermione, when he did gasped, catching the green eyes no longer behind round glasses. Harry pursed his lips, but motioned for her to come into the apartment.

She sat down on his couch nervously, wringing her hands in front of her, "what do you want Hermione?" he asked, his voice clipped. He still remembered the last time he saw her, she was sitting with Ginny in the great hall, talking about how she wanted nothing to do with a man that brought nothing but death to those around him. He still remembers the way she looked at him with hatred the few days after the battle before he left, he still feels the pain of her betrayal from all those years ago.

"Where have you been Harry? You completely vanished! We couldn't find you anywhere!" she blurted out. Harry clenched his jaw "why do you care? I thought you didn't want 'nothing to do with the man who brought nothing but death to those around him'?" he repeated her word for word. Hermione flinched, looking guilty.

"Harry… I'm sorry… I was angry, so many people died, I was grieving-" Harry angrily cut her off "do you not think I was? I lost my best friend, my godfathers, my mentors, my parents were already dead, and then I hear my remaining two friends say that they hate me. The Weasley's distanced themselves from me, the entire school distanced themselves from me. At least while you were grieving you had people to grieve with, I had nobody." He spat, a sneer coming onto his face.

Hermione looked down at her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry… I realized not long after you left that I was wrong. I realized how selfish I was, how much of a bitch I was… I know that saying I'm sorry isn't going to fix things…" she whispered. Harry sighed and plopped down in his favorite arm chair, running his fingers through his hair.

She glanced up at him "but I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, we could try again… You were always my best friend Harry… I miss having you around, you made a room light up when you walked into it, you helped others see light in the pitch-blackness we were all swimming around in…"

Harry sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Hermione, you were always like a sister to me, I forgive you. But there is a lot about me you don't know. I guess it's time to catch up on some things" he said with a weak smile. Hermione smiled through tears, hugging him. He hugged her back and then motioned for her to sit back down, starting his long drawn out story of the last 9 years.

He had just gotten to the point in his story where he met Draco again, and as if on cue Draco walked through the door. "Harry, love! I'm back!" he called into the house, taking his shoes and coat off at the door. Hermione looked at harry, her eyebrow raised as if to say 'you didn't tell me about this'. Harry gave a sheepish smile "I hadn't gotten to that part yet" he mumbled to her before getting up to meet Draco as he walked into the living room. Draco saw Hermione instantly, his eyes narrowing at her, but when he caught Harry's happy look he smiled and pulling his boyfriend into a soft kiss. "Welcome back love, how was work?" harry asked, leading him over to the armchair he was previously sitting on. Draco sat down and pulled Harry into his lap.

"work was fine, Michael said that were going to need to host a gathering to show off the upcoming fall line, he wanted me to ask you if it was okay to do it in your gallery?" he hummed, Harry nodded. "Of course!" he said before he looked back at Hermione and laughed, seeing her dumbstruck expression. Draco looked up at her and chuckled as well. "So, care to explain to me Mrs. Granger's presence?" he hummed into Harry's neck.

"She came looking for me, she heard from Samantha down stairs that the owner of the gallery lives above it and she came to ask if I had seen myself. She came to apologize." He stated and Hermione nodded numbly.

"Yes… I am very grateful that Harry is giving me a second chance, after the way I treated him the last time we saw each other, I should have been kicked out instantly." Hermione said softly.

Draco nodded at the explanation, "well, Mrs. Granger, if you are going to be coming back into Harry's life, then I suppose you'll be coming back into mine." He hummed, holding his hand out to her, she looked at him confused but shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger, I am Draco Malfoy," he said with a small smile. She smiled back at him and leaned back on the couch.

Harry continued his story from where he left off, telling Hermione about meeting Draco again and becoming close friends, and then boyfriends. Hermione was very happy for the Two, which took Harry by surprise.

"You don't mind?" he asked her,

"Of course I don't mind! I can tell that you two are really good for each other. And that your love is strong," she said with a small smile. Harry beamed at her, and Draco smiled. 'I think I like her a lot better now than I did when we were kids' he thought to himself.

"So what's been going on with you the last 9 years?" Harry asked the bushy haired girl.

Hermione smiled, "I went back to Hogwarts after the war and finished my education, and then I went to Australia to find my parents. It took a long time, but eventually I found them and was able to restore their memories. I then went to a magical university to become a healer. After school I started working at St. Mungos. Along the way I started dating someone, were going to be getting married in December." She said happily.

"Oh Hermione that is wonderful! Who is it? Do I know them?" Harry asked excitedly, Hermione blushed, and nodded, when harry asked again who it was she blushed harder.

"Neville," she responded, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh my gosh! You two would be so cute together!" harry bounced up and down, looking excited. Hermione laughed "why thank you Harry, I'm sure Neville will be happy to hear that" she grinned.

The three of them talked for a few hours more before Hermione got up to leave. They said their goodbyes and once she left, Harry plopped down on the couch, a little exhausted. Draco sat down at the edge, pulling his boyfriends head into his lap, petting the raven hair. "It's been one hell of a day, dray," harry hummed tiredly, closing his eyes.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He said softly, kissing his forehead.

"But a good day," Harry mumbled, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

TWO YEARS LATER

Harry was down in his gallery, he was attending the fall reveal of Draco's fashion line. Harry smiled, remembering how just 3 years ago, he had reconnected with Draco in a similar party, and how almost 2 years ago they had started dating, there anniversary was coming up soon, and Harry couldn't wait to spend it with his lover.

Harry walked around and mingled with the guests, talking to Michael and his wife, as well as Hermione (now pregnant with her first child) and Neville, who quickly became friends with Draco after meeting him. They started showing up to reveal parties regularly to congratulate their friends.

Harry watched as the second to last designer showed off his designs, he clapped when they were finished and then Michael stood up.

"Hello everybody, I am so glad that you all could make it today, next we have our second in command here at Forrest designs, Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

Everybody clapped as Draco came out and showed off his collection, but when the last model came out, she wasn't wearing anything new, she was wearing a simple silver dress. The guests started talking, wondering what was going on. Harry looked at his boyfriend and then to the model, also curious as to why she was wearing the dress she came to the event in. Neville looked confused, but Hermione's eyes were sparkling as she watched the scene in front of her.

Draco cleared his throat to get every ones attention; he smiled when it became quiet again. "My last piece for this evening isn't a piece of clothing, instead it is a piece of jewelry that I have been working extremely hard on for the past couple months," the blonde stated, the model smiled at the group and then handed Draco the small velvet box. Draco nodded at her in thanks, and then stepped down from where he was and over to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened minutely, curiosity and confusion written on his face. Draco walked up to his boyfriend, before dropping down on one knee in front of the raven haired man. There where gasps of excitement from some of the ladies around the room, and Harry's eyes widened even more.

"Harry, you have been my best friend and love of my life for 3 years now, and I designed this for you," he said softly, opening the ring box. Inside was a ring, it had a white gold band, but in the middle of the band sat a beautiful emerald, it in a tear drop shape, and on each side of the stone there was a small sapphire.

"Will you marry me, Harry?" Draco asked gently, Harry's eyes filled up with tears and he tackled the blonde to the ground, much in the same way he had done when they first got together.

"Of course! Yes yes yes!" Harry breathed; Draco smiled and slid the ring onto his finger before gently kissing his fiancé. The crowd started clapping and cheering for the couple, Hermione clapping the loudest for her surrogate brother.

Harry pulled away from Draco's lips, resting their foreheads together. He smiled, kissing his fiancés cheek before getting off of him, and helping the blonde off of the floor.

That night while they were in bed, Harry was laying with his head on Draco's chest, the blonde playing with his long raven hair. Harry breathed in the scent of his fiancé, and he couldn't help the tightening in his chest. He smiled, and as he drifted off to sleep, one last thought passed through his mind,

"Thank god for art and dragons".


End file.
